


dreams, demons and destinies

by reafterthought



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Pre-Series, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, tumblr challenge: makinishi week, word count: 1501-2500 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: Only in fairy-tales did everything perfectly fall into place for the good guys. Only in fairy-tales were things /fair/.





	1. dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, e7 - drabble collection consisting only of 100 word drabbles. Some of these are also for Makinishi Week on tumblr, including this first one (day 1 - first meeting with the digimon partner)
> 
> If you're interested in writing tri (or drawing for it :D), come sign up for the Tri-zine: [dandan](https://nadenadeproductions.tumblr.com/post/173624256862/welcome).

Bakemon was something out of a fairy-tale. In contrast, Bearmon looked like a dressed up stuffed animal. Painfully plain, Maki teased. Because Daigo, who liked to splash about in paints so much his clothes had permanent stains, was never plain.

Maki wasn't plain either. She wore light colours, and drifted from one thought to the next and had long since decided she was going to be some sort of explorer and chase treasures no-one else knew and believed…

And she saw the digital world at eleven years old and Bakemon and knew that uncharted map of the world was hers.


	2. dreamer

She was a dreamer before she met Bakumon: a child doodling rainbows and flowers and thinking gods were merciful.

They weren’t. They sacrificed her dreams, her happiness. So instead, she sought a demon to do what a god could not and let her dream again. And the demon did.

Of course, like all demons, it demanded a price – but that didn’t matter, she thought, so long as she got Bakumon back, got her dreams back, got the childhood that crumbled into pieces…

She’d still thought like a child, like she could sticky-tape it back together and it’d be like new.


	3. date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makinishi week, day 1: weddings (or not in this case)

Daigo asks her out and they do give it a honest shot but there's too much baggage crowding her – crowding both of them – to think to put a ring on it. Maybe they could've made it work anyway, if she was a little better in dealing with grief and a little less codependent.

But maybe that's why they're Chosen in the first place. What's another world to a child with no stakes, otherwise? Sure, children are impressionable and the offer of becoming a hero is enticing… but what's going to make them stake their lives for the digimon except codependence?


End file.
